


We'll Walk Tall - Reader

by YXxXxXY



Series: We'll Walk Tall [5]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: Dead reader, Female Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Chocobros/Reader
Series: We'll Walk Tall [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797361
Kudos: 5





	We'll Walk Tall - Reader

My dearest boys. None of this was your fault. I could have made the choice to run, but I stayed to fight instead. My death was wholly my own fault.

Prompto, please … don’t stop laughing – don’t stop smiling. You were the one who was always so positive. Don’t let my death stop that. The guys are going to need some comic relief in the coming months. So, promise me – promise me – that you’ll do everything in your power to keep smiling through the pain.

Gladio, I don’t blame you – for anything. You are the “Shield of the King,” after all – not the “Shield of Mankind.” So don’t let the doubts get to you. You haven’t failed as the Shield.

Ignis … yes, it’s true: we weren’t the closest of companions. So what if Father asked you to protect both Noctis and I? Noct is the Chosen, the King of Kings … the King of Light … his life will always be more important than mine. So don’t feel like you need to ask for forgiveness, for you have done nothing wrong.

…

Noctis, my brother …

…

… walk tall, Noctis … believe in yourself, in your powers, in your friends … believe that I will never truly leave your side …

All of you, walk forward with your heads held high. Believe you will win and you will. Even if the Empire – nay, the world – tries to beat you into the ground, you must stand back up again … for you all are the future’s hope …

My boys … you will make it through this, I know … and I …

…

… I …

… I will be at your side always.

-(y/n)


End file.
